


Injustice et le désarroi d'un héro

by Sharlize_Martha



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, SuperBat
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22241605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharlize_Martha/pseuds/Sharlize_Martha
Summary: Pour parler de l’histoire, le résumé est peu révélateur mais sachez que l’histoire commence avec la mort du Joker. Vous assisterez à la descente en Enfer de Clark mais aussi de Bruce et de tous les autres héros de l’univers DC tout en suivant les événements du comics Injustice, gods amongs us. Bien sur, il n’est pas obligé d’avoir lu les comics pour comprendre l’histoire, j’essayerai d’être la plus clair possible !Faudrait appeler cela un effet papillon, une cause à effet. Lorsque Superman a décidé de tuer le Joker, les conséquences de son acte ont été bien plus désastreuses que prévu. Et Bruce semble être le plus affecté par cela mais il ne peut pas avouer pourquoi, car ça voudrait dire conter à tous un passé que qu'il tente d'oublier.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	1. partie 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mes histoires sont aussi disponibles sur : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13388916/1/Injustice-et-le-d%C3%A9sarroi-d-un-H%C3%A9ro où les chapitres sont déjà bien avancés !

Partie 1. 

Octobre, le 21.

« Il y a des choses que même toi, tu ne peux corrompre, Joker. » 

Cette phrase, il l’avait pensé du plus profond de son cœur. Jamais il n’aurait pensé avoir tord à ce point. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que son cœur aurait pu faire un bon aussi énorme dans sa petite poitrine, qu’il se contractait à ce point, que la douleur se serait répandu dans ses membres pour le paralyser avec force. Jamais. 

Assis face au clown, il prit une grande respiration pour ne pas laisser place à la panique. Le fou était assis face à lui, les deux bras sur la table, le sourire aux lèvres et les mains croisées. Il ne semblait pas stresser le moins du monde. Rien ne paraissait lui faire peur. 

« A quoi pensais-tu en t’attaquant à Superman ? Sa femme, sa ville et son enfant à naitre… Tu es définitivement fou… » 

« Tu cherchais encore à le sauver ? Que c’est charmant de ta part ! Mais tu sais B… Je n’ai pas besoin d’être sauvé de quoique se soit. »

« Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne cherche plus. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de faire souffrir les gens autour de toi, les innocents, ma ville. »

Le Joker pouffa avant d’hausser un sourcil, sceptique. 

« Je voulais juste m’amuser un peu. J’ai déjà vu comment les gens réagissaient quand ils perdent ce qui leur est cher. Toi, tu es devenu une boule de nerfs bien plus fragile qui n’y parer, d’autres se suicident, certains tombent dans la drogue ou encre en viennent à tuer à leur tour. Mais le grand Superman…Je voulais savoir de quoi il était capable voilà tout. Et je sais que toi aussi tu te poses la question maintenant. Je me trompe ? »

Batman fronça ses sourcils et serra les poings. 

« Tout n’est qu’un jeu avec toi ! »

« Ne le prends pas personnellement… Tu sais que tu restes mon favori ! »

Le clown sourit de toutes ses dents et Bruce ne put s’empêcher de lui décrocher un coup dans la mâchoire. Il haïssait ce sourire. Celui qui disait qu’il se fichait de la peine des gens, qu’il ne voulait que chaos et désordre. Surtout dans la vie de la chauve souris. 

« Il y a des choses que même toi, tu ne peux corrompre, Joker. » 

Celui-ci se contenta de plonger son regard dans le sien sans ouvrir la bouche. Ils se fixèrent un moment, assez longtemps pour être surpris par l’arrivée de Superman dans la pièce. Il avait le regard fou, les veines pulsant sous sa peau alors que ses poings se serraient, prêts à envoyer dans coups au premier que se mettaient sur son chemin. Et Batman eut peur en le voyant. Il avait en face de lui, la raison pour laquelle il s’était toujours un peu méfier des super pouvoirs de ses amis.   
Une goutte d’eau et ils pouvaient devenir maléfiques, perdre le contrôle de tout et écraser la race humaine en un claquement de doigt. Et Batman avait à peine eu le temps de réagir.

« Clark non ! » 

Puis la main du surhomme avait traversé la poitrine du clown sans une once de difficulté, lui enlevant la vie presque directement. Et le cœur de Bruce s’était brisé en milles morceaux, sa tête avait tourné et il s’était senti perdre pied. Se fut seulement le souffle de Superman lors de son envol qui le ramena sur terre. 

Quelque chose venait de changer et Bruce avait peur de savoir ce que c’était. 

a suivre...


	2. partie 2

Un mois plus tard. Novembre, le 13.

« Nous avons échoué. Mon nom terrien est Clark Kent […] toutes les hostilités doivent cesser à cette instant ou j’y mettrai moi-même un terme. C’est terminé. » 

Ca avait été le début des premières interventions dans le monde de Superman et de la nouvelle Justice League. Aux Etats Unis, en Afrique, puis au Moyen orient et en mer de Chine aussi. Les premières effusions de sang avaient coulées aussi. Diana l’avait rejoint, Flash. Green Lantern. Cyborg. Hawkgirl. Shazam. Mais pas Batman. Non, Bruce se sentait paralysé. Il n’arrivait à rien faire. Il n’arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Ni à dormir ou à manger. Tout se qu’il voyait était le corps de son ancien ennemi traversé par la main puissante de Superman. Et à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il sentait son cœur se briser encore et encore. Sans arrêt, à l’infini. 

Et des fois, la nuit, il se réveillait en sursaut, pris d’une soudaine crise de panique. Sa respiration était incontrôlée, ses gestes confus. Il se sentait perdu jusqu'à se que les bras d’Alfred viennent le réconforter comme lorsqu’il était petit. 

Bruce savait qu’il perdait le contrôle. Ce qu’il ne avait pas c’était pourquoi. 

Il essayait de rester de marbre, devant ses écrans de surveillance alors que Dick et Damian s’entrainaient non loin. Il cachait ses mains tremblantes. Jusqu’à l’arrivée de Superman à la Batcave. 

« Mes parents ont été enlevé et tu n’es pas venu. »

Et lui perdait la tête.

« La League et moi avons mis fin à la guerre au Pakistan et tu n’es pas venu… »

Et lui avait peur que Clark prenne gout à l’odeur du sang.

« J’ai eu besoin de toi et tu n’es pas venu. Je cherche à comprendre mais je n’y arrive pas Bruce. Alors lève la tête de sur tes écrans et regarde moi dans les yeux. Je veux des explications ! » 

Sa main d’acier vint tourner Batman pour lui faire face. L’autre se crispa. 

« Il faut que tu arrêtes. » 

« Pourquoi ? Les guerres… »

« Tu les effraies. »

Il l’effrayait lui. 

« Justement !! Ma femme et mon enfant sont morts à cause d’enfoirés de son espèce ! Des centaines de milliers de personnes meurent chaque jour et j’ai été trop aveugle pour m’en rendre compte et agir mais c’est fini ! Il est tant de remettre les êtres humains sur le droit chemin ! A quoi sert de jouer les héros, de se proclamer défenseurs de la race humaine si nous ne sommes même pas capable de la protéger correctement ?! Je n’en ai rien à battre de leur angoisse ! Si la peur suffit à empêcher les gouvernements de lancer des bombes nucléaires ou aux détraqués d’attaquer une femme enceinte dans la rue alors oui, j’endosserai ce rôle sans une once de remord et tu devrais en faire autant au lieu de te terrer ici ! » 

« Tu as ôté la vie Clark. La ligne que tu as franchit… »

« Tu aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps déjà ! Le Joker a assassiné beaucoup trop d’individus pour les compter et cela juste pour le plaisir et tu oses me regarder dans les yeux pour me dire que j’ai franchis une ligne ? Une putain de limite ? Tu aurais dû être celui qui ôte la vie à ce monstre mais tu t’es contenté de le mettre en prison avant qu’il ne s’échappe et que tu ne doives lui courir après encore… C’était un jeu entre vous. Celui du chat et de la souris n’est ce pas ? Et cela t’amusais ? Tu devais te sentir important aux yeux de quelqu’un je suppose ? »

« Tu vas beaucoup trop loin… »

« Non, j’essaye de TE comprendre toi. Sais-tu quelle quantité de sang tu as sur tes mains à force de jouer à ce jeu puéril avec lui ? Aller égorger ces gens aurait été plus rapide Bruce. Certes j’ai tué une personne, un monstre sans cœur ni empathie. C’est tout ce qu’il était. Rien de plus, rien de moins. »

Et Clark appuya sur ces derniers mots. Il voulait que Bruce le comprenne et se rende compte de ses actes. Qu’il admette qu’il avait eu raison et qu’ils partent tout deux sauver ce monde qui partait en lambeaux. C’est tout ce qu’il demandait mais Bruce ne semblait pas enclin à le lui donner. 

« Tu agis comme un personne impartiale parce qu’au final tu n’as personne de qui te soucier…Alfred, Dick et Damian ne sont que des façades c’est ça ? Si un homme cherchait à leur faire du mal, tu ne perdrais certainement pas ton temps à rétablir la justice. »

Bruce voulut riposter. 

« Non. A la place, tu préfère leur pourrir leur enfance en les déshumanisant pour qu’ils deviennent des enfants soldats, prêts à mener une guerre vaine et à mourir dans les décombres d’un foutu immeuble en feu. Mais lorsqu’ils sont en peine, tu fuis, lorsqu’ils ont besoin de réconfort, tu fuis… »

« Ils sont ma famille. »

« Non ! Tu es égoïste ! Tu n’as plus de famille depuis que tes parents se sont abattre dans une rue ! T’es qu’un putain d’égoïste, un riche égocentrique qui veut jouer au super héro sans se mouiller. Une mort. Il a fallut d’une mort pour que tu fuis la queue entre les jambes ! »

Le coup partit tout seul et Bruce le regretta bien vite en sentant ses os se briser contre la mâchoire de Clark. Il ramena instinctivement sa main meurtrie près de sa poitrine alors que l’autre s’avançait vers lui pour l’examiner. 

« Laisses-moi voir ça… »

« Casses toi. » 

Dans sa tête, Bruce s’imaginait sauter sur Clark pour lui asséner une pluie de coups. Lui faire le plus de mal possible. Autant qu’il lui en faisait actuellement. Plus même. Bruce se sentait perdre le contrôle et il voulait que Superman s’en ailles. Il fallait qu’il parte loin de lui. Ses nerfs étaient sur le point de lâcher, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait même ses yeux s’humidifier. 

« Ne perd pas de temps avec le salaud que je suis et vas donc sauver le monde Superman. »

Déterminé à fuir, il ne se retourna pas lorsque l’homme d’acier l’appela pour qu’il l’accompagne. Il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec la Justice League, avec Aquaman et encore moins avec superman aujourd’hui. 

La ville d’Antlatis avait été dévoilée aux yeux du monde, là où dans cette guerre stupide, plusieurs super héros avaient faillis perdre la vie. Bruce, avait suivis la bataille de sa chambre, sur son écran, les médias avides de tout savoir s’étaient précipités sur les lieux en hélicoptères, malgré le danger de la situation. Il n’avait pas pu intervenir, persuadé que son intervention aurait été inutile. Et il avait raison. Ses jambes l’avaient soudainement lâché après sa dispute avec l’homme d’acier et il s’était écroulé dans les escaliers, le souffle court et de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Alfred l’avait traîné jusqu’à la chambre, à l’abri des regards curieux de ses fils. Puis il avait mis un bon quart d’heure avant de se caler. Mais son corps le faisait encore souffrir. Et c’est tristement qu’il avait compris ce qu’il se passait.

a suivre...


	3. partie 3

Novembre, le 19.

« Entre chaque craquements de vertèbres, j’aurais pu réagir dix fois. Et je suis resté planté là. J’ai su qu’il serait paralysé avant même qu’il ne ressente l’impact car je suis l’homme le plus rapide du monde […] Mitchell Davis, Galaxor, je suis vraiment désolé. »

La tombe était belle. Sobre mais belle. « A mon fils, mon héro, bien aimé. » Et Barry était resté devant la pierre durant deux heures. Sans bouger, il avait relu et relu les mots gravés sur la pierre pour se les graver sur le cœur. Il revoyait encore le jeune homme être plaqué au sol par Superman et Wonder woman alors qu’il faisait ses premiers pas en tant que héros. Il entendait encore les pleurs de sa mère et de sa petite amie non loin de lui. Mais Flash n’avait pas bougé. Comme pour s’infliger une punition, ou se rendre compte de la merde dans laquelle il avait fourré ses deux pieds sans même s’en rendre compte. 

« Ces individus dérangés ont fait souffrir votre ville bien des fois. Nous ne pouvons plus les laisser faire […] Notre responsabilité a toujours été de fournir à ces individus l’aide qu’ils méritent »

Bruce avait cru vomir à ce moment. Ses fils et lui s’étaient précipité à Arkham sans trop réfléchir. Cela aurait été la première intervention de Bruce à l’encontre de Clark, de Batman contre Superman. Il aurait dû se dire que l’idée était nulle, que l’âme de son meilleur ami était déjà trop noircit pour qu’il puisse y faire quoique se soit. Mais la rage de Damian l’avait empêché de faire demi-tour, son fils se précipitant avec Clark pour tuer les détenus. 

Damian croyait qu’exécuter ces meurtriers rendraient la société plus sûre, qu’ainsi, ils abattraient le mal par la racine, le détruisant à jamais. Mais donner aux hommes le choix de vie et de mort équivaut à leur donner un pouvoir beaucoup trop puissant, une énergie qui finit par consumer toute trace de lumière pour laisser la rage, la haine et les ténèbres dans leur cœur. Et le schéma s’applique aussi pour les surhommes. Eux, perdent le contrôle sur la limite du bien et du mal, sur leur force et sur les répercussions de leurs actes. Ainsi, un super héro contrôlant la vie et la mort devient un monstre sans fois ni lois, tuant pour son propre plaisir, selon ses propres désirs et s’abaisse au rang de simple humain, esclave de ses désirs les plus sombres. 

Mais le fin sourire de son fils ainé avait suffit à le rassurer. Batman avait eu de l’espoir. Il avait voulu essayer de protéger celui qu’il considérait encore comme son meilleur ami, malgré les mots blessants, malgré les erreurs. Malgré le danger de la situation. 

Et Bruce avait eu raison d’avoir peur. Harley Queen avait libéré tout les prisonniers d’un seul coup et ils avaient tous du se battre. Grundy avait tenté d’écraser Robin. Sphinx l’avait attaqué. Et Batman avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. Très vite. Trop vite. 

Nightwing, Dick, son fils s’était retrouvé au sol, la nuque brisée et le corps sans vie. Bruce n’avait pas voulu y croire au début. Son cerveau lui jouant certainement encore un tour, il s’était avancé vers ses deux fils, les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant douloureusement. Il s’était agenouillé et s’était contenté de le prendre dans ses bras. 

Il n’y avait ni colère, ni tristesse. Seul le désarroi face à la situation. Il venait de perdre un fils. 

« Batman… »

La voix de Superman résonnant dans sa tête alors qu’il lui hurlait de se la fermer. 

« Tais-toi. Tais-toi… » 

Les prisonniers avaient arrêté tous carnage, retournant dans leur cellule, alors que les héros restaient autour d’un Batman brisé. Le corps faible, la voix du Joker chantant dans ses oreilles, il prit son fils dans ses bras et peina à sortir dehors. 

Il n’avait plus rien à faire ici. Tant pis pour le sort de ces prisonniers, pour la suite. Il n’en avait plus rien à foutre. Il voulait juste serrer son fils dans ses bras une dernière fois. 

Avril, le 29, 1998

Ses parents étaient morts cinq ans en arrière, mais du haut de ses seize ans, Bruce n’arrivait toujours pas à faire abstraction de la blessure béante causée par leur mort. Au lever il s’en rappelait, au moment de se coucher aussi. Il ne semblait pas avoir un instant ou les corps sans vie de ses parents ne le hantaient pas. Bruce était brisé à jamais. Il le savait. 

« Salut gamin. Comment tu t’appelles ? »

Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, les yeux bleus et les cheveux châtains, un air charmeur et assez malin collé au visage. Il devait venir des quartiers populaires de Gotham. 

« Bruce Wayne. » 

L’homme rigola. 

« Un putain de petit riche qui traine dans le coin à une heure pareille ! T’as pas peur de te faire enlever pour qu’on demande une rançon ? C’est que t’es un malin toi… Pourquoi t’as fugué de chez toi ? »

Bruce fronça les sourcils alors que ses joues se colorèrent. Comment l’inconnu avait-il deviné qu’il avait fui le manoir ? 

« Je voulais changer d’air. Qui es-tu ? » 

« … Je vais faire semblant d’accepter ton excuse pourrie pour le moment si tu accepte de manger avec moi. Tu dois avoir très faim, il est presque vingt-deux heures… » 

Bruce hésita mais le bruit de son estomac le fit accepter. Il se leva doucement, s’insultant d’avoir oublié son porte feuille dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait faire demi-tour sans tomber sur Alfred et il voulait éviter cela à tout prix. 

« Et votre prénom ? » 

« Appelles moi Jo’ » 

Une main dans son dos, un sourire malicieux et le jeune Bruce sut qu’il était perdu. 

a suivre...

**Author's Note:**

> Mes histoires sont aussi disponibles sur : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13388916/1/Injustice-et-le-d%C3%A9sarroi-d-un-H%C3%A9ro où les chapitres sont déjà bien avancés !


End file.
